Sabe o que eu descobri?
by chezLia
Summary: "O que você descobriu, Potter?" James deu um sorriso meio de lado."Eu te amo." ele disse simplesmente. Bem diferente que suas cantadas mais do que passadas.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus persongens, bem como o ambiente em que se passa a história não pertence a mim, mas à Jo Rowling. Até porque, se pertencesse, você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui num site para escritores amadores? Pfff..._

**Sabe o que eu descobri?**

Os Marotos estavam reunidos na sala comunal da Grifinória. Estavam todos concentrados em mais um plano para a lua cheia que se aproximava. Bem, quase todos.

James estava devaneando com seus pensamentos. O que não era muito comum, normalmente James liderava as reuniões do grupo de amigos. Ele assentia com a cabeça todas as vezes que alguém fazia uma pausa e procurava ao menos parecer interessado, para encobrir a distancia de sua mente. Estava pensando em algo que Sirius já vinha lhe dizendo há algum tempo...

Quando James ia comentar com Sirius como Lily era incrivelmente inteligente pela décima vez naquela aula de transfigurações, Sirius quase perdeu a cabeça. Já não aguentava mais aquele papo de Lily para lá, Lily para cá...

"James, desencana, cara. Ela não dá bola pra você, nunca deu e nunca vai dar! Você só quer ficar com ela porque ela vem te negando há mais de um ano. Metade da parte feminina de Hogwarts adoraria estar no lugar de Lily! Você nunca se abalou tanto por causa de uma garota, e esse não foi o primeiro 'não' que recebeu. Não me venha com essa, Pontas." Disse quando James fez menção de protestar. "Lembra de Rebecca Smith? Hoje ela até já tem outro namorado. E você não falou dela nem por uma semana quando ela recusou seu convite. Não estou te criticando nem nada, mas você está perdendo sua vida e..."

"Sr. Black! Se tem algo a compartilhar com a turma, por favor venha até a frente da classe e fale-nos!"

"Me desculpe, professora Minerva. Já me calei." Sirius voltou para sua carteira, mas apontou dois dedos para os próprios olhos e depois apontou-os para James, o típico gesto de estou-de-olho-em-você.

Aquilo rendeu o que pensar para James pelo resto do dia. Parando para pensar, até o momento presente, na sala comunal. O que Sirius disse era meio verdade, mas James desconfiava que ele estava exagerando um pouco. Pensando bem, 40% do tempo James passava se empenhando para que Lily aceitasse seu convite, e esse número só tendia a aumentar. Tudo bem, talvez, e apenas _talvez_ James só persistia porque a considerava um desafio. Claro que ele jamais falaria isso para ela.

- Que acha, Pontas? Pontas? James! Tá olhando o que, cara?

- Ahn... Nada. Tem razão, Aluado. Exatamente. – Remus deu de ombros diante do comportamento estranho do amigo e continuou falando.

Apenas quando Remus chamou sua atenção James percebeu onde estava repousando o olhar. Uma certa garota de cabelos ruivos que estava compenetrada em um grosso dicionário de seu curso avançado de Runas Antigas enquanto acariciava carinhosamente as orelhas de seu gato. James realmente queria estar no lugar daquele gato.

Ele observou quando os olhos de Lily se iluminaram lendo o livro. Não era preciso muito para perceber que ela tinha encontrado o que procurava. Deu mais uma olhada no dicionário e pôs-se a escrever rapidamente em seu comprido pergaminho.

Lily tinha um jeito quase completamente exclusivo de ser. James sabia disso muito bem, e achava incrível. Na opinião dele, ela era a ruiva mais bonita de Hogwarts. Tudo bem, não eram muitas as ruivas de lá, mas só Lily tinha destaque no ponto de vista de James. Era a melhor aluna em quase todas as aulas, mas jamais se gabou disso. Aliás, Lily nunca se gabou de nada. Estava sempre olhando o lado dos outros, sempre altruísta. James a considerava uma super-heroína só por ter aturado Severo Snape durante quase cinco anos. É claro, que ela só não demonstrava os seus bons modos com James. Mas, na verdade, ele gostava bastante de quando ela gritava com ele. Ás vezes, ele se pegava pensando o que se passa na mente de Lily quando ela perdia a cabeça com James. Ela era uma pessoa tão calma, tão amável, apenas James conseguia tirá-la do sério. Por mais que pensasse no assunto, ele não encontrava respostas. Depois de um tempo sempre se cansava dessas perguntas sem resposta e apenas colocava o assunto de volta na pilha de 'Vou ter que pensar nisso algum dia, mas não agora', assim como ele fazia com tudo que o perturbava.

Ele observava com admiração como Lily fazia desenhos e símbolos complicados cheia de destreza, enquanto traduzia um texto para Runas Antigas. Sinceramente, aquela era uma matéria que ele nuca tivera sequer a coragem de se matricular.

Lily levantou os olhos de seu trabalho para olhar o relógio que estava na parede atrás de James. Ele tentou olhar para o outro lado rapidamente, para que ela não o pegasse a encarando assim, descaradamente. Seus olhos se cruzaram por uma fração de segundo antes que Lily os desviasse. Uma fração de segundo que pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Foi então que a verdade o atingiu como um balde de água fria.

James a _amava. _Amava seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu jeito de caminhar. Amava seus gritos, o que queria dizer que ela percebia a presença dele, nem que fosse de um mau jeito. Amava seu jeito de sabichona e amava o modo como ela adorava seu posto de Monitora, por ter tanta autoridade. James estava bem confuso. Achava que não seria possível apaixonar-se por alguém. Sempre soube que gostava dela, pelo menos um pouco, até porque caso contrário ele não teria a chamado para sair. Mas nunca pensou que gostasse _tanto _assim.

Isso explicava tudo: porque James insistiu tanto tempo na ruiva, porque ficou tão magoado quando ela disse que preferia sair com a Lula Gigante à com ele - não, daquela vez sua tristeza não fora só ego ferido, ele se magoou de verdade ao saber que Lily o desprezava aquele ponto. Por isso James mal suportava ver um outro cara que não fosse ele a um raio menor que meio metro de Lily. Por causa disso...

- Potter! Não está me ouvindo, não?

- Ahn...? – foi a resposta de James para uma Lily bem zangada de braços cruzados em sua frente.

- Já mandei todos se recolherem três vezes, só você continua aqui no salão comunal.

James olhou o ambiente em sua volta. Nenhuma alma viva, com exceção dele e de Lily.

- Ah. Desculpe, Lily. É que eu estava pensando...

- Que bom, Potter. Que bom. Agora vá dormir.

- E descobri uma coisa.

- Puxa, que legal, James! – ela disse com falso entusiasmo – Ganhou uma estrelinha na sua ficha por causa disso! Agora _vá para o dormitório._

- Não vai perguntar o que eu descobri?

Lily suspirou, sem paciência, sabendo que não tinha outro jeito de tirar a criança dali...

- O que você descobriu, Potter?

James deu um sorriso meio de lado.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse simplesmente. Bem diferente que suas cantadas mais do que passadas.

A expressão de Lily congelou. Ninguém nunca havia lhe falado isso assim, de um jeito tão... Tão... Fofo? Não, fofo não seria a palavra certa. Sincero se encaixaria perfeitamente. Depois, ela piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse realmente vendo James pela primeira vez.

- Ah, vá dormir, Potter. – ela disse assim que conseguiu encontrar voz.

James sorriu marotamente quando se levantou e plantou um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Boa noite, Evans. Lindos sonhos para você.

Quando ele desapareceu nas escadas para seu dormitório, Lily deixou-se cair na poltrona ao seu lado como uma maçã madura. Aquele garoto ainda a levaria à loucura.

* * *

**N/A: **_Oiie leitores queridos do meu coração! Aqui está minha nova fic. Tive a idéia enquanto deveria estar fazendo um trabalho de Ciências Sociais que vale ponto e... Err... Bem, acho que escrever tem um grau de importância um pouquinho maior, hehe._

_Enfim, leiam, deixem reviews com opiniões e etc, essa é minha primeira One-Shot. Sei que dá uma preguiça danada na hora de deixar a review – leio uma porção de fics e sei muito bem como é isso – mas vai deixar uma autora muitíssimo feliz! Não esquenta não, sou educada e respondo a todas as reviews que recebo :D._

_Beijos pra todos vocês. :*_


End file.
